Hidden Secrets
by Holly25Trouble
Summary: Hidden Secrets is one of Havens greatest rock bands. That is until their lead singer ends up moving! Now Trouble has to find a new lead singer. It's so much better than the summary. Plz read!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I told you I had a new story for ya!! lol. so here it is. This chapy is a little short I know. But I was home sick today and worked on it. _**

Chapter 1: We Need a New Lead Singer

The lights were blinding and the noise was deafening as Hidden Secrets walked onto the stage. Stefin Ima walked up to the front microphone and took it in his hands. He looked behind him at the rest of the band. James Resev, the drummer for the band, quickly twirled a drumstick in one of his hands. Stefin looked over to his left and saw Brandon Zona plugging in his favorite base guitar. He turned to his right and saw his best friend and neighbor Trouble Kelp bouncing up and down while holding his electric guitar close to him. Trouble gave him a big smile and stopped jumping. Stefin grinned and turned his attention back to the crowd in front of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are Hidden Secrets! Now we have a question for you." He said into the mic. "Are you ready to rock?!" Everyone in the small club started screaming. The screaming got louder as Trouble started to play a little tune on his guitar. Suddenly James and Brandon joined him. Stefin smiled and put the mic up to is mouth.

_**It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud**_

Trouble joined in with him._**  
This is how I do  
When I think about you**_

Trouble faded out again. Stefin's smile grew wider as he continued to sing. _**  
I never thought that you could break me apart**_

He pulled the microphone of its stand and started walking over to Trouble. _**  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time. . . . .**_

The group ran backstage jumping up and down and yelling at the top of their lungs. Trouble put his guitar down and flung himself onto a couch.

"Tonight was crazy awesome!" He said grabbing a bottle of water.

"You can say that again," Brandon said opening the case for his bass.

"Okay then," James said grinning. "Tonight was crazy awesome!"

"Smart ass," Stefin said. James took a bow.

"Thank you! I try my best." He stood back up only to get hit in the face with three pillows. "Hey! That wasn't very nice!"

"I'm sorry to tell you this James, but most of us aren't very nice sometimes." Trouble laughed. Brandon and James started laughing with Trouble. Trouble stopped laughing when he noticed that Stefin was sitting in the chair in the corner, not joking or laughing with the rest of the group. "Hey man what's up with you?" Stefin sighed.

"Nothing." Trouble got up from the couch.

"Stefin, I know you better than most of the people in this room, now tell us what's wrong." Stefin stood up and looked around at his fellow band members.

"You really want to know what's wrong with me?"

"Yea man," James whispered.

"Course we want to know what's up with you." Brandon said leaning on the table behind him.

"We're your band members Stefin." Trouble said clapping him on the back. "We got your back no matter what." Stefin looked around at them again.

"Okay, I'll tell you." He paused for a moment. "I'm moving to Atlantis." The room was silent for a long time.

"When?" Trouble asked.

"Tomorrow night. After our gig."

"What about next weekends gig at the Wrong Road?" Brandon asked.

"You guys can go ahead and perform if you want to, but I won't be there with you." Stefin looked down at the ground. "I'm not coming back after tomorrow night."

"How come I haven't seen a sign in front of your house?" Trouble asked.

"I didn't want anyone to know."

"Why not?"

"Because you would act like it's the end of the world!" Stefin snapped back. He jumped up from the chair. "I'm going home." He said and walked out of the room. The group watched Stefin slam the door shut. No one moved or spoke for a long time. Suddenly a loud and annoying sound started playing. Trouble sighed as he walked over to his still open guitar case and took his communicator out.

"Hello?" He said opening the communicator.

"Kelp, its Jimmy. Listen Maggie just called up to tell me she can't come in tomorrow." An annoying voice said over the line. "I need you to come in tomorrow and cover for her."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I don't want to and I'm the boss so what I say goes."

Trouble sighed. "What time do I need to be there?"

"Six. And you have the joy of closing up." Jimmy said before hanging up. Trouble sighed again.

"I'll be late getting to the gig tomorrow." He said before closing the case for his guitar. "I'll see ya tomorrow." Trouble gave the other two a small wave and left. _Great._ He thought getting into his car. _My best friend is moving, the band has lost their lead singer and now I have to work tomorrow. What else could make this week worse? _


	2. Chapter 2: Black Roses Red

**_A/N: another update!! I is on a roll!! cuz I'm butter! HAHA!! so here is an update. I don't own the song._**

Chapter 2: Black Roses Red

Trouble walked into Piano and Guitar Needs a few minutes till six. He walked into the backroom, where the sound of someone playing Hot Cross Buns on the piano came from. He saw the night manager sitting behind a young sprite. The manager looked up as Trouble walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey Dan. Having fun?" Trouble asked indicating to the sprite.

"Boat loads," Dan said standing up. "Looks like we're out of time Jack. Why don't you pack it on up while I talk to Trouble."

"Okay," the little sprite said closing his music book.

"So you're covering for Macy?" Dan asked turning back around to face Trouble.

"Macy is working tonight?" Trouble asked confused.

"Yeah. I thought that's why you agreed to come in to work tonight."

"No. I came because Maggie isn't coming in."

"Oh," Dan said leaning against the piano.

"Plus, Macy quit two days ago." Trouble said as he turned to leave.

"Macy quit?" Dan asked confused. Trouble nodded his head. "D'Arvit! How come no one tells me these things!?" Trouble couldn't help but laugh as he made his way to the front counter.

* * *

About an hour later Dan came out from the backroom. He walked up to Trouble, who was resting his head in his hands. It was slow tonight.

"Hey, Jean just called. She thinks she may be going into labor," Dan said excitedly. Jean was Dan's wife of four years and the couple was pregnant with their first child.

Trouble smiled at Dan. "Then get out of here man! You don't wanna miss the birth of your first kid do ya?"

"I'm going now, but there is a girl coming in for a job interview." Dan said fumbling around in his pockets for his starter chip.

"I'll tell her that you had a family emergency and ask her to reschedule."

"Thanks Trouble."

"Don't worry about it, now get out of here." Trouble said giving Dan a small push towards the door. Dan gave him a cheery wave and ran out of the store. Trouble looked up at the clock and sighed. Only an hour to go.

* * *

Trouble walked around the store making sure that everything was closed up for the night. He had a good hour before the gig tonight but he wanted to get the band together before they went on.

"Excuse me?" Trouble turned around to see a pretty elf with bright hazel eyes looking at him. "Where is the restroom?"

"Backroom," he said pointing to his right.

"Thanks," she said and left.

"Uh-huh." Trouble said to himself before returning to his work.

About five minutes later Trouble heard the sound of a piano being played. He looked around the showcase area. No one was in the room plus, all the pianos were locked up. He slowly walked towards the backroom. The music got louder and he could her someone singing.

_**Can I ask you a question please  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
Honestly I'm standing here  
Afraid I'll be betrayed.**_

Trouble walked quietly into the room and saw the elf that had asked him where the bathroom was sitting at a piano.

_**As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams  
So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away**_

_**Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?**_

Trouble smiled as he listened to the elf sing. He went to lean against a box but when he applied pressure to the box it fell over with a loud crash. The elf at the piano jumped and spun around.

She stared at him for a full ten seconds before asking, "Were you listening to me?"

Trouble felt color begin to rise to his face. "Yeah. Sorry I didn't mean to I just…."

"It's okay," she said standing up. "Um, is Dan here?"

"No, he left about an hour ago." He said. He watched the girls face fall. "Are you here for the job interview?" She looked up at him and nodded her head. "Oh, well Dan's wife went into labor and he had to leave. It's their first child and everything but he said you could reschedule."

The girl gave him a small smile. "That'll be great. Can you tell him that I'll give him a call later this week?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

"Thanks," she said as she started walking out of the backroom. "Well I better get going."

"Hey wait a minute!" Trouble called after her. She turned slowly to look at him. "Listen, that song you were singing, did you write that?" The elf blushed as she nodded her head. "It was really good."

"Thanks," the elf said tucking a lock of auburn hair behind a pointed ear.

"Do you think you could play the rest of it for me?" Trouble asked.

The girl smiled at him. "Really? You want to hear it?"

"Yeah. I mean it has this great melody line and you have an amazing voice." He said as he went to sit down next to her on the piano bench.

"Where do you want me to start at?"

"Where you stopped."

The elf smiled at him again before playing the piano again.

_**Drowning in my loneliness  
How long must I hold my breath  
So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
One last year has come and gone  
It's time to let your love rain down on me  
Can you turn my black roses red? **_

_**Can you turn my black roses red? **_

_**Can you turn my black roses red? **_

_**Cuz  
I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love **_

_**I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love  
I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love  
I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love  
I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love  
I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love  
Can you turn my black roses red? **_

_**Can you turn my black roses red?**_

_**Can you turn my black roses red?**_

She played a few notes and let them die out. "It's supposed to fade out from there."

"That was really good," Trouble said with a smile. "Have you taken any voice lessons?"

The elf shook her head. "Just a little piano."

Trouble nodded his head. Suddenly a thought hit him. "What are you doing tonight?"

The girl looked at him. "Nothing. Why?"

"Listen, my band has a gig tonight at the Smelly Krab and our lead singer is leaving after tonight."

"And you want me to be your bands lead singer?"

"Well…."

"I don't know. I'm new to this area in town. Plus, I don't even know your name."

"Trouble Kelp," he said holding a hand out.

She took his hand and shook it. "Holly Short."

"I'll make a deal with you Holly," Trouble said, "If you come with me and listen to us; I'll show you around town." She thought about it for some time. "I'll even throw in a good word to Dan for you."

Holly smiled. "Okay, you got yourself a deal. So what time is your gig?"

"At eight thirty."

"You do know that it's eight twenty now, right?"

"What?" Trouble asked looking down at his watch. Holly was right, it was eight twenty. "D'Arvit! C'mon, I'll drive." He said leading the way out of the backroom.

**_A?N: so there is the 2nd chapy!! If you thought I wasn't going to bring Holly in then you be crazy!! lol. Review?_**


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Night

**_A/N: I am ssssoooooooooooo sory about the slow updates! I had my driving test last week and I still need to get more hours._**

**_Anywho, I'd like to thank the 3 people who have voted. Hopefully I will get more votes after this update. _**

**_I have also put another poll up. this one is a VERY BIG DEAL!! I've been debating on wether or not to deleate 2 of my fics. your vote will decide. (if the votes show that I will stop one or both of them and if anybody wants to pick them up that is fine. Just PM me.)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! _**

Chapter 3: Into the Night

Holly followed Trouble to his car on the far side of the parking lot. He unlocked the car and jumped in. He started the car as Holly got in the seat next to him and buckled up. "So how long does it take to get there?" She asked as Trouble pulled out of his parking spot and drove out of the lot.

"Not long," he said as he sped onto the open road. "But I need to get backstage and change."

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?"

Trouble raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't want crazed fan girls coming to work to bother me. Plus, I have an image to maintain."

Holly snorted. "Right."

Trouble glanced over at her again. What was with this girl? Usually that line had girls in a giggling fit.

They drove for another five minutes or so before pulling up in front of a brightly colored club. "Here we are." Trouble said turning the car off and getting out. "I'll get you inside but you can't follow me backstage."

Holly got out of the car. "And why is that?"

"The guy who owns the club would kill me," he said pulling out a guitar case and a small duffel bag from the backseat.

"Why-?"

Trouble slammed the door shut. "Long story short, his daughter's boyfriend was caught making out with another band member's girlfriend."

"Oh." Was all Holly said before following him inside.

"Hey T-man! Was up?" A large gnome said holding a fist out.

Trouble pounded his fist against the gnomes. "Not much man."

"T-man?" Holly asked with an amused grin.

The gnome saw Holly and smiled. "Nice pick up. New girlfriend?"

"No." Holly and Trouble said bluntly. "She's here for…. Well… I can't really explain right this second."

The gnome nodded. "Yeah. You better get going before your late."

"Yea, later!" Trouble said before running into the club. Holly followed him into the club and almost ran into him when he stopped suddenly. "You need to go that way," he said pointing to a loud and crowded entrance way.

She glared at him for half a second then turned heel and left. Trouble shook his head. The girl may have a great voice but she was nothing like any other girl he had met. He ran down the hall and into one of the rooms backstage. "Sorry I'm late," he muttered as he closed the door with his foot and took his shirt off.

"Dude, we go on in less than 2 minutes!" James said almost chucking a drum stick at him.

"What took you so long?" Stefin asked as Trouble pulled on a short sleeve shirt with skulls on it.

"I ran into a friend." Trouble said as he changed pants and started to mess with his hair.

Brandon pulled out Trouble's guitar and started to tune it. "Did you already tune?"

"Yup," Trouble said turning around and taking the guitar from Brandon. "Ready?"

The three fairies raised eyebrows at him before replying. "Let's go."

* * *

_**Now you know what to do, so come on feelin' good **_

Trouble played the last few cords and let them die out. The crowd was louder than usual tonight.

"Okay, okay," Stefin said waving his hands around in an attempt to calm the girls screaming their heads off. "Now we are going to do a song to show off my friends guitar skills." Stefin said with a grin. Trouble was confused but didn't let it show as he moved down stage. Brandon had slipped his bass off and grabbed his acoustic guitar from its stand. "I hope you guys don't mind dancing on into the night." Trouble grinned as Brandon played a few notes before joining in too. The crowd started to get louder as he played some more. Stefin grabbed his mic and walked next to Trouble. Someone screamed "I love you!" and "will you marry me?" to them, yet again. Trouble looked down to see who had proclaimed their love for him when he saw Holly. She didn't look too thrilled about the song or the show so far.

_**Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above  
That could save me from hell**_

_**She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air  
As she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands  
**_

Holly crossed her arms over her chest as Trouble moved across the stage.

_**And we sang a, away, away, away  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night**_

He was starting to feel a little peeved. This was the hardest song for him and she was standing there, arms crossed, like it was no big deal.

_**And we danced on into the night**_

_I'll show her_, he thought as he moved up stage and next to James.

_**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces**_

James raised an eyebrow at Trouble. "What's wrong with you? You look like your getting pissed off about something."

_**  
We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes**_

Trouble walked around him. "Nothing. I'm just dandy."

_**No room left to move in between you and I  
And we forgot where we were**_

He walked back down stage and stopped next to Brandon.

_**And we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night**_

Stefin was never good at dancing to hip hop but a Latino song… well that was a different story.

_**And we sang a, away, away, away  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night**_

Trouble moved down stage again.

_**And we danced on into the night**_

He took a deep breath and looked down at Holly._**  
And we danced on into the night**_

Trouble started to play his hardest guitar solo. The crowd was screaming their heads off but he didn't pay any attention to them. His eyes were locked on Holly's. She raised an eyebrow and shifted her weight. Trouble gritted his teeth. How could she act like it's no big deal?! He played the next run and tore his eyes away from her. This was the biggest and hardest part of his solo. His fingers ran over the strings with ease as a smile formed on his lips. Two more runs…one more run. Yes! He nailed it! Trouble looked around at the crowed.

_**Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above  
That could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see**_

Holly uncrossed her arms as a look came over her face.

_**How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands**_

She suddenly turned heel and walked to the back of the room.

_**And we sang a, away, away, away  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night**_

_Wonder where she's going_, Trouble thought.

_**A, away, away, away  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night  
A, away, away, away  
A, away, away, away  
Singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night**_

He played the last few cords of the song. He looked at the crowd with a big grin on his face.

"That was my best mate, Trouble everybody!" Stefin said into the microphone. "We're Hidden Secrets! Thanks for coming and goodnight!" He placed the mic back onto its stand and walked backstage. Trouble, Brandon and James quickly followed.

James went to open the door to their dressing room when it was thrown open and almost hit him in the face. "Dude, what's the rush?"

"My parents are waiting for me outside." Stefin said shrugging a bag over his shoulder.

"Wait, your leaving now?" Trouble and Brandon asked.

"The shuttle for Atlantis leaves in thirty minutes." He said bluntly before pushing his way past his friends. "I'll call you when I get there."

The small group turned to watch him leave. Stefin brushed pass an elf with auburn hair in a ponytail and bright hazel eyes and walked out the door. "What a cheerful person," she commented.

Brandon turned his sharp blue eyes to face her. "Who are you?"

Holly raised an eyebrow at Trouble. "You haven't told them yet?"

"No," Trouble said walking into the dressing room.

"Tell us what?" James asked following him into the room.

Trouble turned to face his two friends. "I found a new lead singer."

"Who?" The two fairies asked in unison. They looked back at Holly, who was leaning against the door frame. "Her?"

"Yes her." Holly said walking into the room. She turned to Trouble "And I do have a name ya know."

"Sorry. Brandon, James, this is Holly. Hopefully she will be our new lead singer."

"Hopefully? You mean she hasn't said yes yet?"

"She said she would think about it."

"And?"

The small group turned to Holly. "I'll do it."

"YES!" The trio yelled. James jumped up and down in the air and Trouble pulled her into a hug.

She pushed him off easily. "Only on one condition though."

"Yeah, sure, anything." Trouble said with a big smile.

"I want you to teach me how to play guitar. Your solo from that song is included."

Trouble pretended to think about it. "Fine."

Brandon smiled at Holly and shook her hand. "Welcome to Hidden Secrets Holly."

**_A/N: I thought this story diserved a nice long Chapy. I will update soon people._**

**_Reveiw and Vote plz!!_**


End file.
